


Top Bunk

by grumblebee



Series: Revolutionary Kaiju [3]
Category: Turn - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Expanded Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, Smut, companion fic to Delphinus Major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Shatterdome is hectic. The world is ending, people are drinking, hooking up, gossiping, and crying. It's in times like these they're grateful no one has to fight for the top bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to my story Delphinus Major. All the drabbles touch upon relationships and plot points established there. It's fun to read on its own, but if you're really hungry for for Pacific Rim AU, I suggest checking it out!

Edmund and Anna sharing dreams

\--

Edmund splashed some water on his face, trying to rid himself of the blush that crept over his cheeks. His alarm clock had woken him from a rather intimate dream, and he couldn't quite leave his bunk until he was in a more suitable condition.

“Just a dream. Just a dream.” He muttered to himself, trying to will away the thought of soft lips and rolling hips. He most definitely did not fixate on the sounds he dreamt. No, no. Edmund needed his focus. He needed breakfast.

Down at the mess hall, it was painfully obvious Edmund was distracted. He had almost managed to squeeze half a grapefruit over his eggs before Ben caught his hand.

“Are you feeling ok, Edmund?” He asked. Edmund diverted his gaze from Ben’s prodding blue eyes. “I'm fine, I just...can't seem to focus.”

Ben let out a hum. “They put out fresh coffee. Maybe you can grab some before it runs out” Edmund mumbled a few thanks and rushed to the dispenser.

His heart skipped a beat as he reached the machine. Anna was shakily pouring herself a cup, mumbling to herself. Edmund had to grip onto the small ceramic mug for dear life. He was a little surprised that Anna jumped when she noticed him.

“Edmund! Wh---”

“Coffee! I'm here for coffee.” He blurted.

Anna held up her full cup. “As am I. Rough night I suppose…” She said. Anna’s gaze dropped towards Edmund’s lips, and Edmund felt his cheeks grow hot.

“Y-yes… Something kept me up all night.”

“Oh?”

Anna was shifting awkwardly. Edmund turned away to fill his mug. “It wasn't,uh, bad. I...just was...up. All night”

“As was I. Lots of...things.”

The two stared at each other, not quite sure how to end this excruciating encounter. Edmund cleared his throat.

“Being up all night isn't always a bad thing. This time it wasn't”

Anna blushed. “No. It was quite nice.” 


	2. Picky Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is a light eater, and Edmund looks to correct that.

Mary Woodhull was a notoriously light eater, Edmund learned early on. She would pick at a bowl of oatmeal in the morning, and barely eat more than a handful of nuts and berries throughout the day. Though she never looked sickly or tired, Edmund became increasingly more worried about her eating habits; especially in comparison to heartier eaters such as Caleb.

  
Mary was barely halfway through her bowl when Edmund sat across from her. They exchanged pleasantries, and continued their meal. Well…sort of.   
Mary would lift her spoon, and so would Edmund. She would set it down for 5 or 6 minutes, and so would Edmund. About 20 minutes into breakfast Mary looked up at Edmund’s barely touched plate of eggs.

  
“Your eggs are cold, sweetie. Aren’t you hungry?”

  
Edmund pushed his food around on his plate. “Oh, I'm… I’m alright I guess”

  
Mary lifted her spoon, and Edmund lazily did the same. She stared at him for a long time, worry crossing her delicate features. “You need a full stomach to drift, Edmund. I need you to clear that plate.”

  
Edmund shrugged, and gestures towards Mary’s bowl. “It’s fine, we’re just taking our time. Slow and steady, as they say.”

  
Mary lifted her spoon a little quicker this time; and the next, and the next. Soon her bowl was clean, and Edmund was rushing to finish his eggs.

  
“I want that plate clean when I get back.”

Mary said sternly, leaving to return her tray. Edmund smiled and dug into his chilly eggs.

  
“You know what’s best.”


	3. Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre tries to woo Peggy. Little does he know she has other preferences.

"Miss Shippen, how lovely you look today”

  
“My, my, John. To what do I owe the honor?” Peggy said coyly. John knelt beside her chair, fumbling for something in his jacket pocket.

  
“I was taking a short walk around the grounds and something spectacular caught my eye. It made me think of you” he said, procuring a tiny purple and white blossom from a zipper pocket.

  
Peggy smirked over at Mary, who was rolling her eyes. “Mary, it seems Mr. Andre is our new groundskeeper.” “My my my”

  
Andre blushed. “Wh– no! It’s a token of my affection.”

  
“Your affection! Oh, I see. Well then you’re in competition, I’m afraid. Mary Woodhull has made me a spectacular offer.” Peggy cooed, patting Mary’s hand.

  
“What is it? I can give the world to you, Peggy, I swear it.”

  
Mary was hiding her face behind her hands, laughing. Peggy put a hand on Andre’s cheek. And leaned close to his ear.

  
“Let’s just say the flower she offers isn’t one I can find in a garden.”

  
Andre stared down at the little flower in his hand as Mary and Peggy skipped out of the mess hall.

  
“Shit”


	4. Caleb Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb finds out about Ben and George's relationship through the drift

Caleb hated night duty, but this was the first one in a long time that he and Ben were able to circulate in the jaeger pool.

Buckling into his harness, Caleb sighed with relief at the sight of Ben already suited up. He was starting to look more like his normal self; tall, confident, almost glowing. Caleb smirked.

“You’re lookin’ good for someone who lost his beauty sleep” he chuckled.

  
Ben smiled and hopped into the harness. “Maybe I look good because I went to bed early,instead of pretending night duties didn’t exist”

  
Andre’s voice piped up over their speaker. “Here we go, Seta Five. Initiating neural handshake. 3, 2,1­­­”

  
Caleb was sucked into the drift, gently passing his shared childhood with Ben. He braced himself as they came up to Alex’s death, but surprisingly Ben moved past it. Relief washed over Caleb. Maybe Ben was going to be ok…

  
A moan.

  
Yes it was a moan that turned Caleb’s attention towards a new memory he hadn’t seen before. Peering in, Caleb was enveloped by the sudden sense of warmth. Caleb smiled devilishly. “Well no wonder he was glowin’. Tallboy got fucked.”

  
From inside the memory, Caleb could make out the hazy image of Ben kissing his way down his lover. Through Ben’s eyes he could see the man writhe, and feel large hands wrap themselves up in Ben’s hair. Caleb could hardly contain his smile at the smell of the detergent on the sheets. “Cheeky bastard snuck some guy into the Shatterdome”

  
“ _Benjamin_ ”

  
Caleb could feel the pleasing tingle go down Ben’s spine, and the heat in his stomach. Ben rose from his work to meet the man’s face— ­­

  
_His face._

  
His face his face his face his face his face his face.

  
Caleb was startled when the drift ended abruptly, surprised he didn’t force them out of alignment. He turned and scowled at Ben, who was currently turning a shade of bright red. “Good work, Seta Five. Your obje–­­”

  
“General Washington, permission to take a 5. I just found some shite out.”

  
Washington coughed awkwardly over the microphone. “Erm…make it quick, Brewster. We don’t have all day.” He clipped. There was a soft “ _George, what the fuck”_ from Andre before Caleb turned off the mic.

  
“Listen here, you horny lil’ _shite_. Maybe give me a little warning next time so I don’t accidentally have The General’s dick in my face.”

  
Ben shifted awkwardly in his harness. “I was going to tell you, Caleb. In the morning…” He was boiling under the flush that covered his cheeks. “How much did you see?”

  
“Oh I got a _mouthful_.”

  
Ben let out a soft “I’m sorry”, but not without a small snarky smile.Caleb couldn’t help but laugh. Ben’s smile had always been so infectious to him, and for the first time in weeks­­­ Ben was truly blissful.

  
“I didn’t teach you to suck like that, Tallboy. You’re a freak all your own. Just let me know where not to stick my nose next time, eh”

  
“Then let’s get out there so I can have a next time”

  
“Keep it in your pants, Tallboy"  


 


	5. Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb lets Ben's secret slip during a wrestling match with Anna

"Rough night, Caleb?”

  
“Oh Annie, you have no idea”

  
Caleb was trying his hardest to pin Anna to the mat, but alas, she was always quicker than him. Grappling had been one of their favorite activities back at home, and by God did it pay off in the jaeger program. And since drift compatibility makes one…predictable, Caleb often wrestled with Anna, instead of Ben.

  
“Ben did a good job though”, Anna huffed as she wriggled out of an arm lock. “He seems himself again. He looked excited.”

  
Caleb let out a laugh. “A little too much excitement if you ask me” he muttered.

Anna’s grip on Caleb’s shoulder went slack. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked. Caleb quickly back peddled.

  
“Oh, y’know. Recovery…fighting. Drift stuff.” Damn his voice for cracking under that state of her’s.

  
“Drift stuff?” Anna smirked. Her grip became deathly, and Caleb was wrenched around and put into an arm lock that threatened to re-disconnect his shoulder.

  
“OW ANNIE!”

  
“What’s going on with Ben.”

  
Caleb tried to break free, but Anna had placed her leg in front of him, sending him hurtling to the mat. Within seconds she was straddled high on his chest, where his fists could do no more but to desperately defend his face from Anna’s slaps.

  
“Fuckin’ _quit it_! I’m not  tellin'!"

  
“You tell me what’s wrong with Ben, Caleb Brewster. Don’t you lie to me!”

  
“Ah AHHHH OK! Ok ok ok just—” Caleb motioned for Anna to lower her voice. She lowered her tone, and her fists, to let Caleb speak.

  
“He’s fine. More than fine, actually. He’s…” Caleb waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Anna laughed breathily. “Our pure Ben Tallmadge is fucking around? Oh god, I thought he was dying.” She said. A moment went by before Caleb could see her next thought cross her mind.

  
“Who is it?”

  
“Now Annie, I can’t– AH OW OW! Fine! But you gotta keep it secret. No Selah, no priests, not God.”

  
“Yeah because I talk about Ben’s sex life with all those people, Caleb. Spill it.”

  
“It’s General Washington.”

  
Anna’s face twisted with shock. “Wh— _WHEN_ ”

  
“As far as I seen…last night. All over the place. I saw some things, Annie, and those two needed to warn me.”

  
“Is he happy?”

  
“Very.”

  
“How many daddy jokes do you have?”

  
“Plenty”


	6. Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben uses certain phrases to his advantage

Ben was good at separating General Washington from George in their day to day around the Shatterdome. The George he knew late at night in the bunkers was tender and gentle, unlike the stern man who barked orders over the intercom during battle.

Yet sometimes George would harden his tone in bed. A suggestion became a sultry order, and Ben would slip into some instinctive rhetoric and fire off a “Yes, sir!” 

Those slip ups were the most fun. It became a name game, where George would work hard to get Ben to moan his name. He’d start off slow, expecting to tease and torture it out of Ben. Not likely. Ben was built for endurance. Sheer will alone would help him hold out, just knowing George would have to try something better. Ben loved goading George on with lustful “ _yes_ , _sir_ "s and " _right **there**_ , _sir_ "s.

  
Every new "sir” cut through George, and he would become more and more desperate; finally breaking out his good moves, ending with Ben seeing stars, clutching the sheets, screaming “GEORGE! GEORGE! GEORGE!” at the top of his lungs.

  
[meanwhile, next door, Andre buries his head beneath his pillow and cries]  
  



	7. Special Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Townsend loves his tea sets.

"It’s a bit much, isn’t it?” Andre scoffed. He stood before an ornate little china cabinet, peering into the pristine windows at the tea sets inside.

  
Robert crinkled his nose, making his chunky pair of glasses slide forward. “I happen to like my tea set. Forgive me for not wanting it mucked by all of this” he said, motioning grandly to the mess of kaiju entrails and chalk dust littering the lab.

  
“And I admire that, but really, Robert…do you need all of this?”

  
Robert turned from the floor to ceiling chalkboard, chalk still poised in his long fingers. “All of what?” He asked, his questioning eyes magnified by the spectacles perched on the edge of his nose.

  
“The cabinet”

  
“Yes”

  
“The chamois”

  
“Absolutely”

  
“The creamer cozy”

  
“Definitely”

  
“The tiny door mat in front of your cafe area”

  
“Barbaric if I didn’t, considering the circumstances”

  
Robert turned back to his equation, quickly jotting down his thoughts. Andre settled into one of the cushy chairs beside the cafe table.

  
“Well then…just a Darjeeling, I suppose”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will keep going if you want to contribute! All of these drabbles are requested prompts given to me over tumblr. Message me directly @grumblee-trilogy or send an ask to @bifrostbite. I'd love to write more!


End file.
